Various hydrofluoroether compounds are described in, for example, U.S. Published Application 2007/0051916, U.S. Published Application 2007/0054186, and in Jean'ne M. Shreeve, et. al., Z. Anorg. Allg. Chem., 621 (1995) 1865-1874.